Overnight eavesdropping
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: Hermione and Ginny overhear a conversation between Sirius and Remus. No slash.


**Overnight eavesdropping**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Summary- Hermione overhear a conversation between Sirius and Remus. Starts slightly angsty but gets more lighthearted towards the end. No slash just close brothers/friends.**

"Gin?" Hermione asked all she got was a mumbled yes in reply. It was their first night in Grimmauld place and she couldn't sleep, "do you wanna go exploring?" Now Ginny was wide awake at the prospect of exploring, she got out of bed and both of them crept downstairs. Hearing voices in the kitchen they were shocked, it was four in the morning, no one was meant to be awake. Feeling a bit guilty they stayed and listened to the conversation their curiosity getting the better of them. "I can't take it anymore!" It was a deep voice that Hermione identified as Sirius, Remus' voice replied "it's ok nothing is going to happen, they're dead" at this Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks, who was dead? Why was it a good thing? "It just seemed so real and I woke up in this house and..." Sirius trailed off and the girls cringed at how broken he sounded. Although the girls were confused Remus seemed to understand exactly what Sirius had been trying to say and said softly "it's 6th year isn't it?" The girls were even more confused than before but Sirius' shadow on the door nodded. There was another sigh and the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, now Remus' shadow joined Sirius' and pulled him up into a hug. What happened next shocked the girls even more, Sirius broke down sobbing into Remus' arms and they both sat down on the floor Remus' hands running through Sirius' hair in a comforting manner. Knowing they were intruding on a private moment they wanted to move but couldn't just incase the werewolf heard them so they had to stay still. Eventually the crying quietened and Remus pulled Sirius into another hug, once the sobbing stopped completely Remus started to speak again, " What they did was wrong, yes I know what you are thinking but you can't keep blaming yourself. Don't even think about apologising else I will hex you but it was years ago now, they're dead they can't do anything anymore and this house is yours so if they were somehow alive you could disown them so they wouldn't be able to come near you anyway. Sirius nodded but then said "what about Harry moony?, I'm not blind, yes it may be on a smaller scale than my parents but its still there. You can tell I mean, who accepts the offer to live with someone they just found out was innocent of murdering their parents!?" Remus sighed "I don't think we can do anything, we have to obey Dumbledore if we want him to be safe. You know as well as I do that if it was as bad as yours was he wouldn't be in that house so he will be fine for a few more weeks to protect him, you know about the blood wards. They are the only thing keeping Voldemort from finding out where Harry lives and it needs a blood relative to work." Ginny shot Hermione a confused look, what blood wards? But Hermione looked as stuck as she was. They heard a reluctant agreement from Sirius and they both sat back at the table. "This is getting a bit serious though." Remus said and then paused when he noticed Sirius' smirk he groaned "Oh no..." The girls smirked too because when they first stepped in the building they learned that they shouldn't mention the word serious around Sirius but apparently Sirius' oldest friend had forgotten. "Yes? This is Sirius and I am fully Sirius I don't know where you got that bit from." Despite the old joke getting annoying Remus chuckled and said "it's been a while Padfoot since you have used that joke!"

"That's because you have been getting too careful about your word choices, even the kids have learned that that is a taboo word." They both dissolved into giggles and after a while Sirius said " You know that there are four pranksters in this house now,"

"Yes" Remus said slowly not knowing where he was going, "and only two of them are known to prank people" Remus now understood where this was going and his eyes twinkled with mischief so he interrupted and said " say no more, what is the plan?" The events of earlier that evening now completely forgotten the two pranksters started to plan their attack and find a way to pin it on the twins, using this distraction the two girls slipped silently up to their room all exploring forgotten. Hermione turned to Ginny " You do realise what they were talking about earlier right?" Ginny sighed, honestly she had suspected for a while she just didn't want Harry to go through that, "abuse" she said quietly. Hermione looked at Ginny " At least we know its not that bad because I really don't see Remus and Sirius allowing him to stay there if it was but they only get their info from Dumbledore and if he's wrong we could be in a bad situation." Ginny turned to Hermione " I don't think it was that bad because you heard what they were talking about, do you see Harry getting nightmares about his aunt and uncle? By the sound of it Sirius gets nightmares about his parents, so when he gets here in a few weeks we'll see if he is ok and if he isn't we will tell Sirius and he won't go back but if he is I think he should because Dumbledore must have his reasons." Hermione nodded and decided to follow the headmasters orders and wait until Harry was here before taking any action. They both slipped back into bed for a few more hours until Mrs Weasley woke them up for a day of cleaning, but that night was never forgotten and now they cringe at Mrs Black's words now knowing how much affect it was having even though the person it was mostly directed at put on a brave face.


End file.
